


Forever And Always

by logophobia



Series: Short Stories [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logophobia/pseuds/logophobia
Summary: Seunghyun has known Marine for a year now, what happens when a missunderstood situation threatens to tear them apart. Will Seunghyun fight for his love or let it slip through his fingers?





	Forever And Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckyLucy92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/gifts).



> This is dedicated to luckylucy92's sisters birthday! I hope you are having/have had an amazingly awesome day and I hope all your wishes and dreams will come true! <3

Lee Seunghyun had known Marine for nearly a year now, having met at a distant friend’s birthday party. He could distinctly remember his own reaction when he had seen her, something that he was embarrassed about to this very day.

He had simply frozen at the sight of her and was only pulled out of the state when Jiyong had bumped into him and proceeded to accidently spill his drink onto the girl. They had spoken then, Marine making quick friends with all of them to the point where Seunghyun had felt that giving her his phone number to keep in touch was the right option.

Since that night they had grown significantly closer, with Marine spending a lot of time with Seunghyun and even some time with his bandmates. 

Until one night nearly a week ago he had done something that he truly regretted.

 

**Flashback**

 

They had been siting on the couch with his bandmates watching a new movie that had been released, although none of them were really paying all that much attention. His bandmates were all on their own devices typing away and Marine had her eyes shut, leaving him to be able to look over his female friend while no one else could see.

“Um… Can we talk?” He heard Marine’s voice and nodded sheepishly at being caught watching her.

“Sure.” He smiled as he stood, offering her a hand up with a soft caring grin on his face.

He led her a little to the side and gave his bandmates a pointed glare when they all glanced to him curiously, he didn’t want to seem lame to his friends for being like this with their friend.

“I like you…” Marine’s words were sudden and his gaze snapped away from his friends and to the girl standing before him.

“You-….?” He stumbled over his words, completely taken aback by her sudden confession to the point that it was like someone had thrown a wrench into the gears in his brain and brought it to a complete stop.

“I wanna know… Will you go on a date with me?” She asked, her voice more confident although he could see the insecurity in his eyes that he knew meant she was internally freaking out about what she was saying and asking.

His eyes instinctively glanced over to his friends and he bit at his bottom lip, he knew they had to be listening even with their eyes trained to what they were doing. It was something he was used to, you simply couldn’t keep things away from people when you lived together most days out of the year in hotels around the world.

“Marine… I-” He began, an apologetic look in his eyes and before he could finish what he was saying the girls eyes had teared up.

She gave him an unreadable look and had turned around and run from him, rushing to grab her things even as his bandmates tried to grab her and calm her down. She easily evaded their hands and within a matter of a minute was out the door, leaving him with his four confused and irritated bandmates.

 

**End Flashback**

 

It had been nearly week since Marine had spoken to him, although she kept in contact with his bandmates who seemed furious with him for hurting their friend’s feelings and making her refuse to come over.

He couldn’t believe how much things had changed since she had run out of his apartment, now when Jiyong or Youngbae wanted to hang out with her they always went out rather than bringing her to one of their houses where they figured Seunghyun might go.

Today he had had enough and had called on his friends for help, convincing Jiyong to bring her to his apartment so that they could talk the situation out. Needless to say, he hadn’t informed his friend what he was going to ask her but he knew that the older boy was fiercely protective of Marine and wouldn’t let her over if he knew Seunghyun’s plan.

The knock on his door told him she had arrived and he rushed over, nearly dripping over one of his shoes near the door and catching himself on the doorframe as he pulled the door open with a bright yet embarrassed smile.

“Did you just-” Marine started and he rushed to shush her, crimson flooding the apples of his cheeks as he moved to the side to let her in to the apartment.

“Let’s pretend that didn’t happen.” He spoke sheepishly and the small smile that appeared on her lips mad his heart swell with happiness.

“Sure.” She replied easily and he relaxed, pausing for a moment before gently tugging her to the couch.

“I need you to know… I wasn’t- I didn’t-…. What I was going to say last week wasn’t what you thought I was going to say.” He fumbled over his words, heart thumping in his chest as he looked down to wear she sat with a cute confused expression.

He gave a sigh and sat down onto his ottoman coffee table, completely at a loss for how to explain his feelings to the girl in front of him.

“I… I like you too. And the reason I didn’t say anything before was that the guys were there and I sort of panicked. And I really didn’t think you felt the same, so when you said that its like I lost my brain for a moment and I couldn’t think-” He began to ramble to her, his eyes trained down onto his hands as he fiddled nervously with his own fingertips only to stop when her delicate hand dropped onto his.

“You like me?” She asked, he could tell her voice was careful, she wasn’t sure about his words and his heart lurched as he looked up to see pure hope in her eyes.

“Yes… And I would like to know if you would go on a date with me…. Tonight-?” He spoke again, a sheepish grin on his face as he silently crossed his fingers under her own hand in playful hope.

“Of course!” Her smile lit his heart alight and he scooped her into his arms, holding her close as he laughed softly.

 

It was only after a few dates, or well 3 dates to be exact, that Seunghyun asked Marine to be his girlfriend. He would never forget the night that brought them together, nor the night she finally agreed to be his love forever and always.


End file.
